


4:07 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost pursued Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell.





	4:07 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Gentleman Ghost pursued Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell after they managed to tear a bag containing stolen goods apart.

THE END


End file.
